A visit to New York!
by Koryu-Demon of evil
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi go to New York because Shuichi won a vacation there, but, look! Kagome won a vacation there too, and so did Akane and Uriko. Who all are in New York for the next two weeks?
1. Chapter 1

At Yuki's house...

Yuki is sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette, while Shuichi is packing up some stuff.

Shuichi: Ok, I'm all set!

Yuki: Good, now get out.

Shuichi: But why won't you come with me? T.T

Yuki: Because I don't want to.

Shuichi: Please?

Yuki glares at Shuichi and Shuichi pouts and starts to cry.

Yuki: Fine, if it'll shut you up I'll go, you damn brat.

Shuichi starts packing up Yuki's stuff and Yuki is still sitting on the couch.

At Kagome's house...

Inu-Yasha is sitting in the windowsill watching Kagome pack.

Inu-Yasha: I don't see why you have to go.

Kagome: I won a contest and I want to go to New York!

Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome and then looks out the window.

Inu-Yasha: Couldn't you go some other time?

Kagome: Why can't I just go now? It's just for two weeks.

Inu-Yasha stands up and starts walking over to Kagome who is on the other side of the room.

Inu-Yasha: Fine.

Kagome: Yay, thank you, Inu-Yasha. :D

Inu-Yasha: Feh.

Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: Can I go?

Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha again except with a shocked look.

Kagome: Well, it says I can bring some friends...

Inu-Yasha: Is there Ramen in New York or where ever it is?

Kagome smiles at Inu-Yasha and hands him a cup of ramen.

At Akane's house...

Ranma is talking with Akane while he fights with Genma.

Ranma: Why can't I go?

Akane: Cause you weren't invited.

Ranma: Well doesn't it say you can bring a friend or something?

Akane: Well, I don't want to bring you!

Ranma walks away and into the living room where Akane is packing and Genma starts to yell.

Ranma: Oh, come on!

Akane: Fine.

Ranma starts to walk out of the room, when Mousse and Shampoo run in.

Shampoo: I want go, if Ranma is going.

Akane: No, it's bad enough if I have to deal with him.

Ranma: Hey!

Mousse is sitting on the carpet because Shampoo dumped a bucket of water on his head before they came.

Shampoo: I am going!

Akane looks at Ranma then goes into the other room and grabs two buckets of water, one for Shampoo and one for Ranma. She dumps them on their heads and then continues to pack.

Ranma: Hey!

Shampoo jumps on Ranma's head.

Ranma: AHHHHHHHHH!

Ranma runs in a circle.

Akane: Now you can come.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine-thirty at the airport… 

Shuichi: Yay! I can't believe we're finally going to New York together!

Yuki: Pipe down, brat, or I'll turn around and go home.

Shuichi clams up, but clings to Yuki as they board the plain. Yuki finds their seats, and sits down. A stewardess approaches their seats, and stares at Yuki.

Stewardess: I'm sorry sir, we don't allow smoking on the plane. We will be serving brunch shortly after take-off in about half an hour.

Yuki: Yeah, whatever.

He pulls one of the empty boxes of pocky from Shuichi's bag and puts the cigarette in it. Shuichi watches while eating his second box of pocky.

At the Airport at Ten o'clock…

Kagome: What! We missed our flight!

The lady at the desk shushes Kagome because of how loud she was screaming, and then smiles.

Lady: I'm terribly sorry for your misfortune, but if you wait an hour, there is an eleven o'clock flight to New York, but it makes two stops on the way.

Kagome sighs, looking back at InuYasha who is investigating a soda machine. She walks over to him to tell him the bad news, but decides to hurry when he starts yelling for her.

InuYasha: Kagome, what's this thing do!

Kagome: It's a soda machine, you put money in and a can of soda pops out.

InuYasha: What's soda?

She sighs, and buys a can, handing it to him while she drags him to sit down to wait for an hour.

At Akane's house at ten-fifteen…

Akane: Ranma! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!

Ranma runs out of his room carrying a large backpack, and grabs a donut as he hurries towards the door where Akane is standing.

Ranma: Jeez, hold your horses!

Akane: Well, it'll take us at least half an hour to get to the airport and you're just dawdling!

Ranma glares at her and she glares back. He looks around, and then hurries out the door.

Ranma: Where's Shampoo and Mousse?

Akane: I don't rightly know.

Ranma: Then let's hurry before we find out.

Akane: Fine with me, but you're the one who was taking so long.

They glare at each other again, but Akane looks away as P-chan comes running up to her.

Akane: P-chan! We couldn't leave without you, could we?

Ranma whispers under his breath: Oh goodie, just who we need

Akane: Did you say something?

Ranma: No, let's get going.

Akane: Right.

Shampoo and Mousse come running up the street, each carrying a bag.

Shampoo: Oh, Ranma, honey! We get here just in time, right?

Ranma: Yeah, right, just in time…

Akane: We need to get going now!

Everyone follows Akane, and they head on their way to the airport.

Eleven at the airport…

Kagome and InuYasha disappear through the gates to board the plane as Ranma and company run through the doors to catch the flight. Akane is the first through the gate carrying P-chan, followed by Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse.

Akane: Whew, we just barely made it.

Akane sits in the center row, Ranma is to her left and P-chan is sitting to her right. Mousse and Shampoo are sitting in the left row, Mousse is by the window, and Shampoo is by the aisle.

In the Right row, InuYasha is peering out the window like a child, and Kagome is sitting in the middle seat.

Kagome: InuYasha, stop that.

InuYasha: Why?

Kagome: Because it's embarrassing.

InuYasha turns to look at her, and sticks his tongue out.

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha hits his seat, sliding onto the floor underneath it. He glares at Kagome, but she's ignoring him by ordering lunch.

Note: P-chan Ryoga

I hope everyone knew that, but I was just mentioning it for people who don't read Ranma ½.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at an airport in Salt Lake City… 

Yuki: What? We have to wait for the flight that left New York at eleven yesterday?

A lady is staring at Yuki from the counter she's behind.

Lady: Uh, yes, sir. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. It was not intentional. It should be arriving soon.

Shuichi clings to Yuki as they sit down in some seats to wait for the flight to arrive.

Shuichi: Don't be mad Yuki, we'll be there soon.

Yuki grumbles to himself: I didn't even want to come…

Shuichi: I'm hungry.

Yuki: There's a restaurant over there, buy something. And bring me back a beer.

Shuichi nods, and then runs off towards the counter where the food is being sold.

On the plane as it lands…

Kagome: Wow, we're in Salt Lake City, Utah! That's so amazing!

InuYasha is still looking out the window, but now seems bored.

InuYasha: What's so great about it?

Kagome: I've never been to the United States before! It's really cool!

InuYasha: Whatever.

Ranma is staring at InuYasha, and Akane looks to find out what he's staring at. She hits him on the head.

Akane: It's not nice to stare, numbskull.

Ranma: Ow, well its not nice to hit, stupid.

They glare at each other again, and then look off in other directions trying to ignore each other while the people board and leave the plane.

Yuki and Shuichi board the plane, finding seats in the row behind Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Yuki: Damn, if I had known I couldn't smoke on the damn plane, I wouldn't have come.

Shuichi: Its not that bad, is it?

Yuki: Yes.

Shuichi looks around, noticing another large group that sit in the seats in front of them.

Because it's easier to show you then describe it, here's the seating chart:

Mousse-(empty)-Shampoo Ranma-Akane-P-chan (empty)-Kagome-InuYasha

Yugo-Alice-Kenji Uriko-Erin-Glitch (empty)-Yuki-Shuichi

All except one boy find a seat.

Erin: Suki! Why don't you sit behind Glitch and me?

Glitch: Yeah, Suki, why don't you sit behind me?

Suki: Because I don't want to sit by you, Dumbass!

Glitch pouts, but Suki jabs his hands into his pockets and turns around to face Shuichi and Yuki.

Suki: Dammit. I'll go find a seat in the back.

He realizes that there's no more room except for the seat right across from Glitch or next to Kagome. He's also the first to recognize that InuYasha is on the plane.

What will happen next? I'm not going to tell you. he he he…


End file.
